


Sun Burn

by HeartEyes4Mariska



Series: Eight Days a Week [9]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyes4Mariska/pseuds/HeartEyes4Mariska
Summary: Olivia can't keep her hands off of Amanda while on vacation.
Series: Eight Days a Week [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098260
Kudos: 5





	Sun Burn

**A/N: I liked that little vacation spot so much, I wanted to check back in and see how their time off was going. I already have another idea started for the next chapter, based on a request, so never fear. Thanks for the follows and reviews! Nothing but fluff and sexy stuff beyond this point. Enjoy! Read, review – maybe recommend to a friend? Hmm . . .**

**Rating: MA**

**Spoilers: None**

**Triggers: One partner asleep, sleeping foreplay, outdoor sex, outdoor nudity**

**Sun Burn**

The Lake's surface broke smooth and soundlessly as Olivia kicked gently, propelling herself upward. As soon as the sun, high in the mid-morning sky, touched her skin, its heat penetrated the coolness from the water. Heated drops began to drip down her shoulders, the back of her neck, between her breasts. It was glorious.

She turned her head to gaze at Amanda, who was sprawled out on the dock in the same heat, in a string bikini that straddled the line between wearing something and nothing. Liv let her gaze rove slowly, from her sun-lightened blonde hair, to the rise of her breasts, down the slope of her stomach and the top of the bikini's bottom. From there, up the rise of her bent knee, all the way to the toes on her cute, small feet.

She wanted her again.

While it shouldn't have surprised her, it did somehow. Emotions had always burned hot for Olivia and then banked and smoldered until she got restless. With Amanda, that pattern had changed, seeming to continually blaze hotter with no plateau in sight. They made love so often that Liv had given up even bothering to keep track of any kind of average or estimate. Before they slept, when they woke . . . before work or after, sometimes in between. No pattern, no boundaries, just fire.

Olivia stretched out in the water, swimming around lazily a little more, enjoying the view and the cold water lapping her skin. Her thoughts of Amanda circled and grew, starting up a buzz of arousal that made her smile. When she didn't want to wait any longer, Liv tread water to the dock, pushing herself up and out quietly. The sun soaked boards were hot under her damp bikini bottom, and on the backs of her thighs. Droplets of water that dripped from her suit and skin made the faintest of sounds as they hit the wood. Amanda's breathing was even and slow. She hadn't moved an inch, and appeared to be drowsing.

In the trees, a crow cawed just before a breeze rustled the treetops, and Liv shifted to her hands and knees, moving toward Rollins stealthily. Radiating heat - so hot that Liv could smell the scent of the sunscreen she had lathered on, wafting from Amanda's pinked skin. She leaned down and kissed her bicep, tasting sunscreen and sweet, clean perspiration and the taste of Amanda that she had come to recognize so well. Then a kiss to her warm ribcage, just under the swell of a breast.

Amanda inhaled deeply, but did not wake. Olivia drew her long fingers lightly over the line of her abdomen, around her belly button and over the sharp rise of a hip. Warm water drops, still forming on her suit edge, and the tips of her hair, splashed gently here and there, sliding down and off Rollins' skin. The buzz of want inside of Liv was a high-frequency hum as she kept going, a noticeable throb starting up in all the right places.

The G-string suit tied at the sides, a stroke of luck for Olivia, who moved over Amanda slightly, untying each side, then lifting the barely-there triangles of fabric from the nipples. She lowered her mouth and dragged her tongue around the sensitive skin so slowly in the pounding heat. Her bronzed skin was mostly dry now, and the first sheen of sweat touched her. When she took the whole nipple in and mulled it over her tongue like a warm raspberry, Amanda stirred a bit more, breathing a little faster.

One hand caressed over the soft skin of the breast in her mouth, while the opposite started up trailing again. Past hip, pelvis, to the inner thigh of the raised knee, pressing warmly. Mouth to the other nipple, saliva coating the peak that raised and puckered in the breeze.

She tasted so good, felt incredible – so relaxed, safe, happy in the quiet seclusion.

Olivia let her tongue trail through Amanda's cleavage, then her fingers tugged free the strings at her hips. The tiny bottom peeled away from the tidily trimmed rise of the blonde's mons, revealing just the tops of labia to the gaze of the sun.

Her eyes were still closed when Liv sat back to pull her own suit top over her head. Then damp, hard nipples scraped over the hot skin of Rollins' midriff, and Liv noticed goosebumps break in their wake as she placed open-mouthed kisses on the blonde's sides and hip. Fingers touched, ticklingly-light at the top of her exposed pelvis, moving over the coarse pubic hair, then into the valleys beyond.

She was wet, and getting wetter still, and Liv bit gently where her mouth was resting as she coated her finger in it, spreading it up and over the clit, already hard and twitching. Amanda's breathing was near to becoming a pant, and she was getting restless beneath Liv's body.

"I knew you weren't completely asleep," Liv mumbled against her hip.

With a sigh, Amanda drew her other leg up and let her thighs drop open. "Doesn't mean you havet'a stop."

Olivia stood up and stripped off her wet bottoms. She sat in the cradle of Amanda's thighs, leaning back on one arm as the other hand spread her own pussy open, slicking fingers over her dripping, engorged slit. She pulled one of Amanda's legs over hers, extending hers beneath, then the opposite position on the other side, scooting in so that their pelvises were inches from each other. Amanda arched slightly and tilted her hips, pushing forward to meet Liv as she did the same from her side, moaning loudly when their equally sensitive and slippery centres met, rubbing.

"Oh, _fuck_! Oh . . . " Olivia groaned, " _Amanda_."

Rollins responded by tilting her hips more frantically, panting hard each time they slipped across each other's sweet spot. Forearm strength isn't forever, and muscles began to tremble threateningly before long. Amanda pulled herself into a half-sit and grabbed her lover by the hips, pulling her down on top of her in a jumble of hot limbs.

"Put . . . your mouth on me," she gasped between open-mouthed kisses and stroking tongues, pushing Liv lower by the shoulders.

Complying eagerly, Liv's mouth settled over the swollen nub, sucking noisily in the sunny stillness, then pushing hard strokes of her tongue over it, feeling for the throb of it against her. "Fuck, you taste so good," she groaned, and the hum of her voice reverberated against Amanda's soft skin.

"Christ," Rollins whispered, her hips shaking. Two fingers plunged inside her, hard and fast strokes that caught her off guard, taking her breath away.

"I love when I can hear myself fucking you," Olivia growled, and Amanda blushed and moaned all at once.

Relentless, Liv never let up, hard strokes and flicks of her clit that tangled up and kept Amanda from forming full words. "Ungh . . . " she whined , " _ungh_! Let me – _fuck_!"

"We _are_ fucking," Olivia grinned.

"No! Unhh – let . . . me – "

 _Come_. The word became unnecessary as her orgasm rippled through her, from her groin to her toes, shivering and clenching. One eye at a time, she looked up into the blue sky, gulping for air. She looked down, toward her groin, watching as Liv drew back and sat on the dock with her legs bent and open, on display. Olivia drew her own hand to her aching core and stroked herself quickly, head dropped back, panting open-mouthed and bare-breasted like a goddess.

Rapt, Amanda stared as the tan brunette finger-fucked herself, wet and messy on their own little hidden away paradise dock, her ass slamming down to meet her thrusts.

"Ah . . . manda," she stuttered out, "oh fuck, how you make me _come_!"

Time drifted away afterward, everything falling back to the lulling sounds of the lake lapping at the dock, the soft breeze, the faraway buzz of cicadas. They would need more sunscreen, and lunch. They would need another cooling swim, before the afternoon was gone.

And they would want each other again - it was inevitable.

They would gladly feed the fire, for the pleasure of the burn.

**END**


End file.
